100 Letters From You
by Bloody Angel From Hell
Summary: "Yunnie… Aku… huks… Aku sangat merindukanmu…" Aku tahu, boo… Aku pun begitu merindukanmu… / "P-please... say the words for... me..."/ Setelah malam ini, lupakanlah aku... / Ketika 100 suratku mewakili 100 hari ini. Pair : YUNJAE Is REAL. YAOI ! DLDR berlaku. Wajib review ! *Dibakar*
1. Chapter 1

**Choi Kyo Joon Present :  
100 Letters From You.  
.**

**.**

**Cast :**  
**Jung Yunho & kim Jaejoong.**  
**.**

**.  
Pairing :  
Sudah Pasti Mereka Berdua.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating :  
K ****-**** T (Kalii)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)  
.**

**.  
WARNING :  
Nangis Kagak Ditanggung. Harap Sedia Tisu Sebelum Hujan Lokal Terjadi Di Muka Anda. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong, HAPPY READING… \(^o^)/**

**_All Jung Yunho POV_**

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menyusuri sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Entah telah berapa kalinya aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Tempat dengan sejuta memori yang telah aku torehkan bersamanya. Sesosok makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terlampau sempurna. Garis mata doenya yang besar, tenang dan meneduhkan, tulang pipinya yang selalu bersemu kemerahan jika bersamaku, dan sebuah bibir cherry ranum yang selalu memberikan rasa manis nan menggairahkan tatkala aku mengecupnya. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu indah untuk disandingkan dengan seluruh karya seni terindah di dunia sekalipun.

Tidak…

Tidak akan pernah ada yang sanggup menandingi kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki oleh kekasihku, namja cantikku, Kim Jaejoong.

Karena keceriannya, ia telah memberikan warna yang berbeda dalam hidupku. Berkat dirinya, aku telah mengenal cinta dalam hidupku. Berkah kehangatan hatinya, ia mampu meluluhkan hatiku yang dingin. Dan berkat ketulusannya pula, aku mengerti akan makna kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin suatu saat aku harus berterima-kasih padanya.

Tapi kapan?

Kapan aku dapat menyampaikan segalanya kepada dirinya?

Aku kini bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengusiknya yang Nampak berdiri anggun ditengah padang ilalang dengan sebuket mawar putih di dalam dekapan tangan lentiknya. Tsk, ia bahkan tak pernah lupa untuk membawakan bunga kesukaanku setiap kali ia datang ke tempat ini.

Tanpa aku sadari, kini aku telah melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat kearahnya yang kini nampak telah terduduk diatas rerumputan seraya memejamkan kedua bilah mata indahnya. Semilir angin berhembus pelan menerpa rambut asimetrisnya yang telah tertata rapi. Aku pun terduduk disampingnya dan kini telah kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk kemudian aku gunakan untuk membenahi tatanan rambut kekasihku yang telah tertiup angin.

Lihatlah..

Ia kini telah kembali cantik bukan?

Ah, tidak tidak …

Ia akan selalu terlihat cantik apapun yang terjadi…

Kuletakkan kembali tanganku di pipinya yang halus bagaikan sutra. Tsk, sepertinya kau tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya… Apakah kau sakit, boo? Jagalah kesehatanmu sayang. Jangan membuatku khawatir… Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu…

**Chuu~**

Kukecup sekilas pipinya yang tirus dan terlihat pucat. Hh, ia bahkan masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya. Apakah kau tak ingin berjumpa dengan kekasihmu ini boo? Heum? Apakah benar begitu? Padahal, aku sangat merindukanmu… meskipun faktanya kau selalu datang kemari dan mengunjungiku setiap hari tanpa pernah _absent_ sekalipun.

Ah, ataukah kau kini telah merasakan jenuh padaku? Tidak… Aku mohon jangan lakukan hal itu padaku baby… Aku terlalu mencintaimu…

Ya…

Aku mencintaimu…

Selalu …

"Yunnie…" _Yes, boo…?_

"Aku merindukanmu…" _Aku juga merindukanmu, boo… Sangat merindukanmu…_

"Hiks…" _Boo, kenapa kau menangis? Apakah aku telah menyakitimu, heum?_

"Yunnie… Aku… huks… Aku sangat merindukanmu…" _Aku tahu, boo… Aku pun begitu merindukanmu…_

Bulir-bulir krystal bening nampak mengalir semakin deras melalui kedua sudut matanya. Dan sungguh demi Tuhan sang penguasa alam, aku tak sanggup jika harus melihatmu seperti ini, baby…

Perlahan namun pasti, kuraih tubuh ramping kekasihku dan membenamkannya kedalam dekapanku. Kuusap dengan penuh kelembutan di punggung sempitnya yang kini nampak bergetar menahan tangis.

"Yun… Huks… Yunnie…" _Yes, sweetheart?_

"Bagaimana… Huks… Bagaimana kabarmu, yunnie? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" _Yes boo… I'm fine here._

"Apakah kau… Huks… Apakah kau masih mengingatku?" _Tentu, boo… Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kekasih yang sangat aku sayangi sepertimu…?_

"Yunnie…. Huks… Aku… A-aku mencintaimu, Yunnie... huks…" _Begitupun denganku boo… Aku saaangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini._

Aku melepaskan dekapanku pada kekasihku dan memandang lekat kearahnya yang kini nampak kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan masih terisak seakan tak menghiraukan kehadiranku.

Aku tersenyum hangat memandangi wajah kekasihku. Ia bahkan masih terlihat sangat cantik ditengah derai airmata yang membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya. Tanpa sadar, kembali kukecup pipi tirusnya yang telah basah.

Tenangkanlah dirimu boo… aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini lagi. Tidak… terlebih kau melakukan hal ini karenaku. Berhentilah menangis boo… Kumohon…

"Yunnie…. Huks… Kenapa…?" _Heum….?_

"Kenapa… huks… kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku secepat ini?!" _No, boo… I'm here… I won't go anywhere…_

"Apakah… huks… Apakah kau membenciku? Hingga kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri disini…" _Of course no, boo… I love you… and you know that…_

"Yunnie… kumohon maafkan aku… huks….!"

Tanpa kuduga, Joongie telah menembus tubuhku dan memeluk erat sebuah batu nisan yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Aku beranjak bangkit dari posisiku sebelumnya dan memandangi kekasihku sembari berdiri tegap.

Dapat kulihat tubuh kekasihku bergetar dan ia kembali menumpahkan airmatanya lebih deras dari sebelumnya seraya mengeratkan dekapannya pada sebuah batu pualam putih dengan namaku terukir diatasnya.

Ya…

Namaku ...

**정윤호****[Jung Yunho]**

Aku hanya tersenyum getir saat memandangi sebuah gundukan tanah merah yang tak terasa telah 100 hari lamanya memendam ragaku. Ya, 100 sudah aku meninggalkan ragaku yang telah hancur tak berbentuk untuk selama-lamanya…

**_Flashback_**

"Yunnie… Apakah kita masih jauh?" keluhnya seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan kiriku.

"No, boo… Kita hampir sampai."

"But I'm tired, yunnie…! Can we take a rest for a moment?" rajuknya yang kini telah terduduk diatas sebuah batu besar tanpa sedikitpun melepas tautan tangannya pada lengan kekarku yang kokoh.

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat tubuh ramping kekasihku yang telah dibasahi oleh peluh yang bercucuran. Kulepaskan tautan tangannya pada lenganku sebelum kemudian ikut terduduk dihadapannya.

"Kau lelah, eum?" tanyaku sembari menyeka bulir-bulir peluh yang telah membasahi kening dan wajah cantik kekasihku.

Ia mengangguk lemah sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Kita sudah berjalan selama tiga jam, yunnie… Aku lelah…" keluhnya manja seraya mempoutkan bibir cherry miliknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita istirahat sebentar disini." Ujarku seraya melepas ranselku dan meraih sebotol cairan isotonic dari dalamnya. "Ini... minumlah, boo… Kau pasti haus bukan?" kuserahkan botol tersebut padanya sembari tersenyum hangat.

Ia membalas senyumanku dan menerima botol yang kuberikan. "Thanks, yunnie…" ucapnya tulus seraya tersenyum hangat.

"You're welcome, sweetheart…" balasku seraya membenahi tatanan rambut asimetrisnya yang basah oleh peluh sementara ia terlihat asyik meneguk minumannya.

"Minumlah, yunnie… Kau pasti juga haus, bukan?" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan ujung botol tersebut tepat di depan bibirku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dan sedetik kemudian, aku pun telah meneguk cairan isotonic tersebut dengan dibantu oleh kekasihku.

"Thanks, boo…" ucapku setelah melepas dahaga sementara ia hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menutup botol tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke dalam ranselku.

"Eum… Yunnie…" panggilnya lembut.

"Yes, boo…?"

"Bisakah kau duduk disini? Disampingku…?" pintanya seraya menepuk tempat kosong disamping kirinya.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan segera beranjak bangun dari posisi dudukku untuk kemudian menuruti permintaannya dengan meletakkan tulang dudukku tepat disamping kirinya.

"I'm here, boo…" ucapku lembut.

Ia nampak tersenyum senang karena aku telah menuruti permintaannya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kananku dengan kedua tangannya yang ikut melingkar pada pinggang kokohku. Dan tanpa terasa, aku telah mengangkat tangan kananku ke udara dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas pundaknya. Aku usap penuh kelembutan pundak kekasihku yang kini semakin erat memeluk tubuhku.

Cukup lama kami terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sembari menikmati panorama alam yang tersaji dengan indahnya dihadapan kami. Well, saat ini aku dan dirinya tengah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang terletak di kaki bukit. Semilir angin berhembus perlahan dan menerpa wajah kami. Kicauan burung-burung terasa seperti melodi indah orchestra alam.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku menikmati segala keindahan yang telah aku dapatkan. Panorama alam yang mempesona, serta kecantikan abadi dari namja cantikku. Thanks, God.

"Yunnie…" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

"yes, boo…?"

"Ingatkah kau hari apa ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tentu saja, baby…" kulepaskan dekapanku padanya dan kutarik perlahan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi tubuhku sebelum akhirnya aku tangkupkan sebelah tanganku pada dagu runcingnya dan menariknya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajahku.

Kukecup sekilas bibir kekasihku yang merona merah sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku, " Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaan cinta dan kasihku padamu tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Bukan begitu, boo?" aku tersenyum hangat sembari menatap lekat kedua matanya yang bersorot tajam namun selalu menyiratkan kedamaian di dalamnya.

Dan sebuah senyuman nampak terkembang di bibir tipisnya yang menggodaku untuk kembali mengecupnya. Seakan mengerti jalan pikiranku, ia kini telah mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku hingga tak ada lagi celah. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir cherry miliknya telah mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibirku. Kusesap perlahan bibirnya yang terasa manis. Mengulumnya bagaikan sebuah permen dan menyesap bibir manis tersebut seakan itu adalah sebuah madu yang terdapat di dalam sebuah bunga yang sangat cantik. Kusapukan lidahku ke seluruh permukaan bibirnya hingga akhirnya ia pun membuka bibirnya perlahan untuk memberikan akses untuk lidahku menerobos ke dalamnya. Kueratkan dekapanku di pinggang rampingnya dan ia pun ikut mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjangku.

Selama beberapa waktu, hanya suara kecapan dan lenguhan yang mendominasi hingga akhirnya Joongie melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menghela napas karena kegiatan tadi ternyata cukup menghirup habis oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kuusap perlahan permukaan bibirnya dengan ibu jariku dan kemudian ku kecup keningnya yang tertutupi oleh poni.

"Saranghae nae boo..." bisikku tepat di telinganya dan kembali membawa tubuh rampingnya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Nado saranghae yunnie..." balasnya lembut di dalam dekapanku.

"Yunnie... Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanyanya seraya melepas dekapanku.

"Tentu, bboo... katakanlah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan..." jawabku lembut.

"Eum... Yunnie... Sebenarnya mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Bahkan di hari jadi kita yang tepat satu tahun..." ujarnya sembari memainkan sebuah tali yang terdapat pada jaketku.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang terlihat lucu sebelum akhirnya aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, " Justru aku membawamu kemari adalah untuk merayakan hari jadi kita, boo... Kau tahu? Disana ada sebuah kebun bunga yang sangat indah. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukainya..." jelasku seraya menunjuk ke sebuah arah dimana kebun bunga tersebut berada.

"Kebun bunga?! Benarkah ada tempat seperti itu disini?!"

"Eum... Tentu saja, boo... Jika tidak ada, untuk apa aku membawamu kemari?" jawabku seraya mencolek hidung bangirnya.

"Whooaahhh, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita kesana...!" ucapnya girang seraya berdiri dan membawa ransel milikku.

"Mwo? T-tapii... Bukankah kau berkata jika kau masih lelah, boo?"

"Tidak, yunnie... sepertinya staminaku telah kembali pulih setelah mendapatkan ciuman penambah semangat darimu..." ujarnya sembari tertawa.

Aku terkekeh mendengar kelakarnya dan kemudian berdiri untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut, "Aigo... Kau ini ternyata pandai sekali membual..." ujarku dengan masih terkekeh.

"Tsk... Kenapa kau menertawakanku, yunnie? Aku serius..." gerutunya dengan mengerucutkan bibir manisnya. "Yaakh...! Berhenti menertawaiku...!" bentaknya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Heum... Baiklah boo... I'm sorry... Kau mau memaafkanku?" ucapku tulus.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu... Tapiii... Dengan 1 syarat...!"

"Hm? Syarat?! Baiklah, katakan apa syarat yang kau mau...?"

"Kau harus menggendongku sampai kita tiba di kebun bunga itu... Bagaimana?"

"Tsk... Hanya itu kah? Baiklah... silakan naik, my beloved princess..." ujarku seraya berlutut dihadapannya.

Dapat kulihat senyuman terkembang dengan lebar dari bibirnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia telah menaiki punggungku dengan kedua tangannya ia kaitkan pada leherku.

"Are you ready?!" tanyaku setelah berhasil berdiri tegap.

"Yes, captain..."

"What?! I Can't hear you...!"

"Tsk... I SAY... YES, CAPTAIN...!" jawabnya lantang dengan senyuman yang ikut terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Well, here we go...!" Aku berlari kencang dengan mendekap erat paha kekasihku yang kini ada di belakang punggungku.

Aku berlari kencang bagaikan sebuah pesawat yang tengah membawa para penumpangnya melesat diatas mega. Aku pun berlari menukik seakan-akan menghindari sebuah awan cumulus yang nantinya akan membahayakan pesawat yang tengah aku kemudikan. Dapat kudengar sebuah tawa mengumandang dengan keras dari bibir kekasihku yang nampak sangat menikmati perjalanannya dengan 'pesawat' milikku.

Aku tersenyum bahagia dapat melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengatakan bahwa tingkahku ini kekanakan atau bahkan 'sangtae'. Tapi bagiku itu tak jadi masalah. Aku rela bertingkah konyol bagaikan orang idiot dihadapan kekasihku jika memang hal tersebut dapat membuatnya selalu tertawa lepas seperti halnya sekarang…

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya kami sampai di tepi bukit. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menurunkan tubuh kekasihku karena harus menyebrangi sebuah jembatan untuk sampai di tepi bukit yang lainnya.

"Boo, turunlah sebentar..." pintaku seraya berlutut.

"Hm? Ada apa yunnie? Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum... kita harus melewati jembatan ini terlebih dahulu. Kebun bunganya ada di seberang sana."

"Hmm... Begitu... Tapi apakah jembatan ini cukup kuat untuk dilalui? Sepertinya meragukan..." ucapnya saat melihat kondisi jembatan kayu yang telah keropos dan rapuh.

"Tenanglah, boo... Aku akan melindungimu dari belakang." ujarku menenangkannya.

"Thanks, baby..."

Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan kearah jembatan dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat jemariku yang berjalan mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Gurat kekhawatiran nampak tercetak dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya. Aku pun mempererat genggaman tangannya seakan berkata 'aku-akan-selalu-menjagamu'.

Aku melirik kearah bawah jembatan yang merupakan sebuah jurang terjal. Tidak terlalu dalam, mungkin hanya berkisar antara 3-4 meter. Tapi tentu akan mampu meremukkan tubuhmu jika kau terjatuh ke bawah sana yang terdapat begitu banyak batu-batu berukuran besar. Well, tinggal satu langkah lagi kekasihku akan segera sampai di seberang. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil pada jembatan ini.

**Kriiekkk~**

Oh, Tuhan... Salahkah pendengaranku ini? Sepertinya tadi mendengar suara derit dari jembatan yang tengah aku pijak hingga akhirnya...

**BRAAKK~**

"YUNNIE...!" dapat kudengar teriakan kekasihku menggema di seluruh bukit ini saat tubuhku terjatuh bertepatan dengan rubuhnya jembatan.

"YUNNIE...! BERTAHANLAH...!" teriaknya lantang seraya menarik tubuhku untuk naik dengan sebelah tangannya yang hingga kini masih tergenggam erat dengan sebelah tanganku yang kebas.

Tubuhku terasa lemas seketika saat sudut mataku kembali melirik kearah dasar jurang. Aku tak mampu menjawab teriakan dan panggilan kekasihku diatas sana karena lidahku yang tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

Perlahan-lahan dapat kurasakan tubuhku merosot semakin dalam kedalam jurang akibat tanganku yang mulai dibasahi oleh keringat. Joongie masih setia berusaha menarik tubuhku yang notabene bertubuh lebih besar dan berat dibandingkan dirinya.

**Sreettt~**

"YUNNIE...!"

**BRAAKKK~**

Ouch... Tubuhku mendarat dengan cukup keras di dasar jurang. Aku tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku sedikitpun yang mungkin telah mengalami banyak patah tulang akibat terjun bebasku dari atas jurang.

Tapi aku masih hidup...

Ya, aku masih dapat melihat keadaan sekitarku. Terlebih sebuah batu berukuran besar yang tergantung ditengah jurang tak jauh dari tempatku tergeletak tak berdaya saat ini. Serta dapat kulihat kekasihku yang berusaha turun ke dasar jurang dengan batuan sebuah tali yang kubawa di dalam ransel.

"Yunnie...! Jawab Aku...! Kau baik-baik saja?!" teriaknya.

"Y-yess... Boo... A-aku... AAAAARRRGGHHH...!"

**BRUAAKK~**

"YUNNIE...! NOOO...!"

"Uhuk..." aku terbatuk dengan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat tak lama setelah sebuah batu besar menimpa tubuhku.

"Yunnie...! Huks... Ireona...!" teriak Joongie yang tanpa kusangka telah berada disamping tubuhku.

"Huks... yunnie... kumohon... bukalah matamu...! Bertahanlah..." tangisnya seraya berusaha menggeser posisi batu berukuran empat kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhku yang telah menimpa separuh tubuhku.

"B-boo..." panggilku terbata-bata.

"Yunnie... Huks... Bertahanlah...!"

"N-no, b-boo... K-kauu...tak ak..an m-mampu...hhh...mengges..er b-batu ituu..."

"Tidak, yunnie... Aku bisa...! Kau pasti akan bisa aku selamatkan...! Bertahanlah... kumohon..."

"B-boo... dengar...khan a-aku...uhuk..." kembali cairan merah pekat keluar dari mulutku. "S-separuh tubuhku...telah...han...cur...hhh...a..ku bah...kan tak dapat m-merasakan apa-apa lagi...hhh... d-dari tubuh bagian bawahku..."

"Tidak yunnie... Huks... berhentilah bicara seperti itu...!" ujarnya seraya meraih tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya meskipun hanya dada dan separuh tangan kiriku yang tidak ikut hancur tertimpa batu itu.

"b-boo..." kuangkat tanganku yang bergetar hebat untuk dapat menyentuh wajah cantiknya.

"Yes, yunnie... I'm here..."

"B-berjanjilah p-padaku... bah...wa k-kau akan hidup d-dengan baik setelah ini..."

"Stop, yunnie...! Stop...!"

"T-tidak boo... hhh... ini... terlalu s-sakiitt... hhh..."

"Yunnie... Huks... bertahanlah... kumohon..."

Aku menggeleng lemah dan mengarahkan tanganku ke pipinya yang bersiimbah airmata. Kuhapuskan airmata yang mengalir tiada henti dari kedua sudut matanya dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Tapi aku masih ingin bersamanya..

"Yunnie... Maafkan aku... huks... tak seharusnya aku melepaskan tanganmu..."

"I-ini... buk..an salahmu..."

"Tidak...! Ini semua salahku, yunnie... huks... Kumohon... Maafkan aku..."

"N-ne... Tap..pii... K-kau har...rus ber...janji... ji...ka... k-kau akan hidup dengan... tenang setelah in...ni..."

"Yunnie... huks..."

"A-yolah... b-boo..."

"Ne... huks... Aku berjanji yunnie...huks..."

Aku tersenyum lemah mendengar ucapannya, "B-boo... bisakah... a-aku... memin..ta satu hal... p-padamu?"

"Yes, Yunnie... Say it..."

"P-please... say the words for... me..."

"Saranghae, yunnie... huks... jeongmal saranghae..."

"N-na..do... Nado... s-sarang...hae..."

**Pluk~**

"Andwae...! Yunnie...! Ireona...! huks... Yunnie... Jebal ireonaa...!"

"AAAAARRGGGHHHH...!"

_**Flashback End_**

Well, itulah mengapa ragaku yang telah hancur bisa berada di dalam sana. Ya, Joongie lah yang meminta jenazahku untuk dikebumikan ditempat ini.. tempat dimana aku menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dan setiap hari, aku masih saja berada di bumi untuk menemuinya yang selalu datang mengunjungi pusaraku. Tidak... Aku belum bisa beranjak pergi dari sini sebelum ia benar-benar merelakanku pergi.

Dapat kulihat kini kekasihku tengah meletakkan sebuket mawar putih yang ia bawa disamping nisanku. Dan tak lama setelahnya, ia nampak mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam saku bajunya.

Surat yang sama, dengan 99 surat yang selalu ia bawa kemari setiap harinya.

_Saat pertama kali aku bertemu, aku takut untuk berbicara denganmu._

_Saat aku telah berbicara denganmu, aku takut jika aku akan jatuh hati padamu._

_Dan disaat aku telah jatuh hati padamu, aku semakin takut untuk kehilanganmu._

_Kini, disaat aku telah kehilanganmu..._

_Hatiku terasa pilu..._

_Begitu banyak kenangan indah bersamamu yang tak akan mungkin sanggup untuk aku lupakan.._

_Apakah semua itu akan dapat terulang kembali?_

_Yunnie..._

_Selamanya kau akan tetap ada didalam hatiku..._

_Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?_

_Dan harus kau tahu,_

_Bahwa aku akan menunggu saat-saat dimana kita akan kembali dipersatukan di kehidupan selanjutnya..._

_Selalu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga..._

_Always in love,_

_Yunjae._

"Joongie...? Ayo kita pulang..." ucap seorang pria bertubuh atletis yang telah terduduk disamping kekasihku.

"Siwon hyung...? Ani... Aku... Masih ingin disini..."

"Hei... Kau jangan seperti ini saengie... Apa kau mau membuatnya sedih, eum?"

"Anio..."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa merelakannya. Kau masih punya kehidupan yang harus kau jalani hingga waktumu habis. Lagipula, bukankah kau telah berjanji padanya untuk dapat hidup dengan lebih baik?"

"Ne, hyung... Aku tahu..."

"Baiklah... Ayo kita pulang..."

Benar boo... kau harus bisa melupakanku...

_Setelah malam ini, lupakanlah aku..._

_Lupakan segala hal tentangku..._

_Meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau masih mencintaiku..._

_Tapi percayalah, cintaku padamu akan tetap tumbuh meskipun kita tak lagi bisa bersama..._

**::_END_::**

.

.

Sekilas info tentang penpic ini.  
Nih penpic pernah di publish di SHF di Facebook dengan pair ONKEY.  
So, jangan heran kalau anda merasa familiar, karena ini bukan karya plagiat kok... ^^

Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya ya readers... :* #Kecup Basah *Dibakar*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pemberitahuan.**

Yah, walau yang mereview penpic ini dikit, tapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.^^  
Terima kasih juga untuk para **Silent Reader**, walau kalian tak memberikan review, tapi terlihat kok dari seberapa antusiasnya kalian… :) *Lirik Traffic Graph*  
Oleh karena itu, **Kyo** memutuskan bakal memberikan sekuelnya…  
Seperti apa sekuelnya,? Tunggu aja di chapter 3 yang akan datang… *Ditendang* XD

Oia, **Kyo **mau publish penpic baru malam ini, Judulnya Forbidden Love, pernah di publish di Facebook juga dengan cast 2min Shinee, kalo cast disana sih **R-A-H-A-S-I-A**... Muahahahahaaa XD  
Pokoknya mereka REAL deh...  
Semoga suka... :)

Sekian dan Terima Kasih… *Bow* ^^  
~**Kyo**


End file.
